


In Me, He Has Drowned

by TrumpetGeek



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Human AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrumpetGeek/pseuds/TrumpetGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack sets about getting what he wants. Aster doesn’t complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Me, He Has Drowned

**Author's Note:**

> This is Pooka-Curse’s fault. He said he was bored and I just happened to feel like writing porn.

Jack has a secret –he’s always wanted to watch Aster fuck him.

 

They had a floor length mirror in their bedroom, which wasn’t exactly the best, but it was Jack’s only option excluding a camera, and he was not filming himself doing that. He could feel his face flushing just thinking about it. No.

 

No, the mirror wasn’t the problem, it was remembering to bring it up before things got…intense. He always went in with the intention of asking, but by the time he remembered he was always too far gone to care. And afterward, too embarrassed to bring it up.

 

But not this time.

 

Jack moans and slides his fingers out of himself, the dildo sliding in to replace them. He’s on his hands and knees, ass in the air and legs spread wide across the covers of his and Aster’s bed. To his right is a mirror, and he looks at himself and grins –his face is flushed an attractive pink, his eyes dark and pupils dilated in desire. Good. Aster is going to walk through that door after a long day at work and all of his tired complains will dry up as soon as he sees Jack coming undone before him, naked and panting and _hard_ and Jack will reap the benefits.

 

“Mm, oh _god_ ,” Jack pants, head turned to catch sight of the dildo slipping in and out of him as he rocks. He’s trying not to lose himself in the pleasure –he needs to wait, to hold off just a little bit longer because when Aster gets home and sees him he’s going to make Jack feel _incredible_ \- but it’s a near thing. His spare hand clenches into the sheets in front of him to keep himself from reaching down and stroking himself off.

 

“What’s going on in there?” Aster’s voice booms out from somewhere in the house, and Jack starts, because he hadn’t heard his lover come in.

 

“Why don’t you –nng- come and find out?” He calls back, grin wicked and sharp. He takes another glance at himself in the mirror to make sure he looks as utterly debauched as he feels, and when he looks back Aster is standing in the doorway, mouth open and eyes darkening.

 

“Wh - _Jack_.”

 

“Hey handsome. See something you like?”

 

Aster doesn’t answer –or rather, he doesn’t answer with words. Instead he covers the length of the room in three strides and tips jack’s head to the side and kisses him hard. It’s almost a painful position, on his hands and knees with his head twisted like that, but Jack forgets the pain because then Aster’s hands are on him, touching him like he is something precious and desired.

 

The kiss is hard and heady and there is no use fighting for dominance tonight –Jack _wants_ to be dominated, wants Aster to go hard and relentless. And, he reminds himself as he glances toward the mirror, most of all Jack wants to watch it happen.

 

Aster pulls away to trail his lips along Jack’s jaw, down to the back of his neck to bite and suck. Jack moans and sighs, eyelids fluttering at the feeling of Aster’s teeth and lips bringing warm blood to the surface of his skin. His lover’s hands move over his body, tracing the bones of his curved spine and the divots between his ribs. Jack can hardly stand it –he spent the afternoon working himself up for this and now he’s flushed and _wanting_ and so hard it hurts.

 

“Aster, clothes,” he moans. Aster’s hands keep him bent, pressing him insistently down so that his chest is flat against the sheets. Another hand, so warm and big, gently pulls the dildo out of him and Jack can’t help but moan at the loss; a rustle from behind him tells him that Aster is getting naked and he can’t bring himself to be too disappointed –after all, a plastic toy can barely measure up to his lover’s beautiful cock.

 

Jack groans as he’s breached, pain colliding with pleasure as Aster settles balls-deep inside him. He doesn’t need time for adjustment and Aster knows it, but he’s holding back anyway, the tease. Jack knows his lover wants to make him moan for it, beg for it, wants his name to roll off his tongue in a prayer, and that’s what Jack gives him –that’s what Jack _wants_ to give him.

 

“Please Aster, _please_ -!” Jack nearly bites his own tongue as Aster pulls out and slams back in, fast and hard from the start. All he can do is hang on for the ride as his lover fucks him, pulls at his hair and wraps a hand around his throat –a steady reminder that Jack is at his mercy.

 

(Sometimes Jack wants to tell Aster that he will always be at Aster’s mercy, but he doesn’t know how to say it, and the moment passes.)

 

Jack squeezes his muscles down on Aster’s cock and rips a moan from his lover, and Aster bites the junction between Jack’s neck and shoulder in retaliation. Jack covertly watches them fucking in the mirror, wonders at the way Aster’s cock disappears inside him, the way they fit together –pale and tan, big and small. Perfect.

 

Aster’s getting close –he must’ve been more turned on than Jack had expected. He reaches around and Aster’s fingers on his cock feel so goddamn _good_ after everything, his hand so big and warm and Jack loses it as Aster thumbs at his slit, sprays his seed all over the sheets and his chest and crying out so loud he thinks he might’ve torn his throat. His muscles clamp down on Aster’s cock and Aster is coming too, moan broken and low across the back of Jack’s neck.

 

Aster rolls off of him after a moment and goes to get a washrag to clean them up; Jack’s too tired to care about the mess, so he just flops onto his back, boneless and satisfied.

 

“Fuuuuck,” he purrs, grinning wickedly as Aster comes back into view. Aster pauses and studies his face.

 

“You did this on purpose, didn’t you.” It’s not a question.

 

“Don’t hear you complainin’, Bun-bun.”

 

Aster smiles warmly at him and bends down to wipe away the quickly-drying fluids. “Definitely not, Jackie. But next time you want to watch me fuck you, just ask. Looked painful trying to watch from that angle.”

 

His lover laughed and crawled back into bed with him, and Jack’s face burned.


End file.
